Slave To My Love
by Atavistic Angst
Summary: The clash of war brought two unlikely enemies together, a secret love blossoming between them…it ended in bitter betrayal: Krad, abducted, beaten and violated by Dark’s forces, finds himself removed from one hell…and placed in another.


_All right, people! Before I start this story, I feel you should know a few things! First, it's rated 'T' for a reason! Lots of rape and torture! And Yaoi; that too! It was going to be rated 'M' (and was but I decidedto change it) Second, ONLY the first chapter (This chapter; the prologue) is in First Person! Forgive me for that; I know how much everyone just HATES first person; the rest of this will be third person, though, I promise. If you like it, PLEASE, I beg of you—Review! I need to know where my weak points are so I can improve them and supply maximum entertainment for all of my readers, okay? Hope so. So, now, without further hesitance, I bring you my first story:_

* * *

**Slave To My Love**

_Atavistic Angst_

_02/22/06_

_--_

It's dark…and cold, the room I'm in. But then again, what more would you expect? Since when was a prisoner ever given the luxury of light or heat…or so much as a trace of hospitality?

No, that would be absurd—just as any of these _bastards_ having just one ounce of humanity.

I sigh, rolling over onto my stomach and wincing as the hard rock beneath me digs into my skin, metal clanking all the while. It isn't fair, the hell _they've_ put me through…my whole body is sore; the skin around my wrists…neck…ankles…it's chaffed—raw and bloody from these manacles. Hell, they're probably infected, too, but what does anyone care? My well being is the absolute least of _their_ concerns.

My mind is now wandering again, as it often does in this solitude. Trying to drown my thoughts, I focus my attention elsewhere.

I hear water running…it must be raining outside. Oh well; I haven't seen the sun for a long time…or eaten a decent meal…or slept on a bed…taken a shower. God, I'm filthy, but that doesn't stop _them_.

Now, breaking the almost complete silence, I hear a door from the hallway echo as it is closed, then shortly after, voices are heard…followed then with laughter. One of the guards, probably coming to pay me a visit. That's nothing new, I guess; I can deal with it.

Painfully I shift positions, metal chiming once again. I hate it…I hate everything, nowadays: These chains, this room, this castle, every living being…especially myself…especially _Dark_.

With nothing better to do but stare into the darkness surrounding me and wait for company, I begin to reminisce of my past…who I was and why I am…

My name, once renown, is forgotten by all—my people and enemies alike. Those scum, the very same I fought countless battles against, my captors, have dubbed me bitch, or whore; to them _that_ is my name. But…No matter what _they_ refer to me as, my name will always be Krad Hikari. I used to be the one in charge of a neighboring country… conveniently the one that just lost a war with this one…and it was all my fault.

I guess…maybe I am right to be here, in this hell, then? After all, it was my fault so many died before their time had come. All because of my fickle heart.

I fell in love with my enemy—Dark Mousy—and he the same with me…or so I thought. How absolutely _stupid_ I was to have trusted him…the second I completely lowered my defenses toward him and his country, I find myself locked down here and placed in a position most horrific.

Footsteps once again ring through the air, and I am jolted from my thoughts as the sound of a door unlocking is heard. The door opens, and I find myself blinded by the light I have craved so very much these past times. Someone walks in…Yes—I was right. One of the guards. He lights a lantern—or torch; I don't know—and closes the door, making his way towards me.

"Oi, _bitch_," he calls, bending over and gripping my hair. Quickly he jerks it. "Ye ain't been sleepin', 'ave ye?"

I say nothing, biting back the pain.

"Talk te me, or yer' go'in te be regre'in it," he roars, tugging at my long, soiled locks once again.

I don't care how much he threatens me; it's not like saying anything will save me from what I know he's going to do.

He growls, shoving me back onto the ground. "Bastard," he spits, and I close my eyes, wincing.

There is silence for a long moment, then I hear him fumbling with something—his belt, I realize.

Dammit…Sometimes I _hate_ being right…

Before long he's stripped both himself and me of our trousers and is forcefully pumping himself into my starving form.

It hurts…and I want to cry out, but I won't. No, I won't give him or anyone _that_ satisfaction.

Something slick and warm is pooling beneath me—blood, I think, but he doesn't seem to care. If anything, he's thrusting harder into me. I don't know…I don't _care_. If I don't think about it, maybe it will be easier to bear.

--

I don't know how long it's been, but I can't quite feel anything. My vision's blurring, but finally that wretch has removed himself from atop of me.

Now, he stands up, draws his clothes back on, and latches his belt back in place. I lay there, unable to do anything but stare, half blinded from pain, into the far corner of my prison.

A pain washes from my side; he's kicked me. Slowly I force my gaze to meet his.

"Ge' up, bitch," he says roughly.

II wish I could roll my eyes. Or laugh. How in _hell_ does he expect me to get up after _that_? Whatever. I close my eyes, and feebly try to rise. I fail, as was expected, and hear him snort.

"Worthless whore," he says, and the heavy clanking of steel shoes against the rock floor is heard soon after…the door is slammed closed.

Laying in silence as I try to draw myself back together, I pray he was the only one who would use my body today. I don't know if I could live through another encounter like that. I let out another small sigh and close my eyes. Though death sounds so sweet right now…just leaving everything behind would be a blessing…

Bah, who am I kidding? What god would be merciful enough to grant me death?

…I'm tired…completely exhausted…I close my eyes, hoping at least to get a small amount of energy back.

--

Too soon am I broken out of my sleep—a brutal kick to my side makes me shoot awake and curl into a ball, gasping for breath.

"Dammit—do you know how long I've been trying to get you awake? Get up," Some unfamiliar voice rings out.

I force my eyes open. The one who spoke was tall, a sandy haired youth who stood glowering down at me. Next to him, with a malicious grin staining his features is a burly man…I recognize him as the guard from earlier.

I cannot help but cough as another kick is delivered, and firm hands grip my shoulder a moment later to draw me up.

Like sweet music, I hear the lock on my fetters click, and the heavy metal falls to the floor. My wrists are freed, then my neck, and finally my ankles soon after.

I wish I could ask what was going on as they drag me through the door and eventually into the outdoors—where a ferocious wave of water constantly pours from the sky, but my throat is hoarse and dry from the sparse amount of water I am granted.

Rain is spilling all around me, and I can barely see a few feet in front of me as I am dragged across the field and towards what I think to be the castle.

Huh. I wonder why we would be going there.

Thick layers of dirt, grim, blood, and other filth wash off of me, blasted away by the downpour of water.

Dismissing my thoughts, I hesitantly open my mouth—filling it with the sweet liquid. For once, in what seems like forever, I feel…like _maybe_ things would change for me. _Maybe_, by some accident, I would be freed from this seemingly eternal hell.

But…even as unreal as my fantasies were, the reality of what would happen next far surpassed their seeming impossibility…

* * *

_Yay! I've done it! The first chapter. I do hope you like it and will review to it…and I feel like I should also plainly state a few things that may have confused you while reading._

_Okay:_

_Krad was prince/king or whatever of one country, Dark the same for another. Both of these countries have engaged in war, and the two leaders have 'fallen' for each other. One day, Krad was told by Dark to meet him somewhere, but instead of finding Dark when he left, he was abducted by a large number of Dark's personal guards and thrown in the dungeon of the castle and la-dee-da. I'm sure you can figure things out from there. _

_Thank you for reading, again, and I hope you enjoyed!_

_Atavistic Angst_


End file.
